


Reborn, Wild-Eyed, Free

by PJVilar



Series: Cockyboys in Love Series [2]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Sex, Exhibitionism, Multi, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/pseuds/PJVilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Richard Siken's "You Are Jeff".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reborn, Wild-Eyed, Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Richard Siken's "You Are Jeff".

Gabe was still over him, stroking Kennedy's hair. He could feel Gabe's breath coming faster. Gabe was obviously turned on before but now it seemed like more than that. Novelty? Challenge. And performing for a beautiful boy, for beautiful little Jake.

Kennedy moved his lips away from Gabriel's neck as Gabriel began to slide down the length of his naked body. Gabe was like this the few times they'd hooked up. Sober or drunk it was about the same. He always had sex was like it was a carnival ride. Something you throw your body into, whooping and hollering all the way.

Now was just the same, spread palms sweeping down his body, mouth sucking hungrily at every bit of skin. He murmured appreciative "Oh yeahs," and "Love you like this, Ken," that was as much for Jake as for him. But still for him.

Jake. Kennedy turned to look at him, feeling warm fingers tug his thighs apart and a sucking kiss on one of his star tattoos. Kennedy's mouth fell open and he felt his eyebrows come together, all his energy going into taking this pleasure and keeping eyes open at the same time.

Jake was on the edge of the armchair now. There was still a hint of fear in his eyes and the tips of his fingers were stuffed in his mouth. He probably didn't even realize. He looked lovely -- vulnerable and hot. Hot for what was happening right in front of him. Hot for him and Gabe.

Kennedy smiled at him, warm and genuine. He was about to get his cock sucked, then probably fucked in front of someone he'd only exchanged a few pleasantries with, and his main concern seemed to be putting Jake at ease. Gabe's mouth closed around the head of his cock and started working hard right off the bat. Typical Gabriel. Kennedy's gasp is what drew Jake's eyes back to his face. The kid seemed startled, took his fingers out of his mouth and tried to figure out where to put his hand.

Kennedy moaned softly when Gabe sucked him and smiled at Jake again. Jake smiled back, soft and pleased. Gabe moaned around his dick, and Kennedy closed his eyes, more satisfied than he could remember being in a long, long time.

Some minutes later, he was turned over, having had his balls slurped at and his inner thighs sucked until he was begging incoherently for nothing in particular.

"Want me to fuck you?" Gabe whispered. His hard cock was against Kennedy’s ass, his chest pressed tight to his back. Kennedy couldn't fathom when Gabriel had taken off his pants but seriously this was not the time to figure that out.

"Please," he responded, quiet and firm. Of course Gabe was too much of a bastard to accept the dignified route, and to be honest that's kind of how Kennedy liked him.

"Ask me again," he said. His head moved slightly; Kennedy wondered if he was locking eyes with Jake. Then with an edge of sarcasm he added, “Properly.”

“Please fuck my ass,” Kennedy said, just a bit louder and a bit more pleading. It didn’t come naturally, but it would get Gabe moving, and the added discussion of his ass would get Gabriel moving quicker. Gabe moved back a bit and his hands swept wide circles over Kennedy’s ass, thighs and back.

“Jakey boy, there’s condoms and lube in my room,” he said cooly. Kennedy didn’t even think to check in with Jake, he just looked back at Gabe in shock. “Why don’t you go get that for us. Top dresser drawer, back left.”

When Jake had fled, Kennedy laughed over the lip he had bitten down between his teeth. “Good Lord,” he said. Gabriel chuckled and kissed the base of his spine, tongue wet and sloppy as usual. “Do you think he’s coming back?”

“I think he’s sprinting,” Gabriel replied, and then licked a swift path to Kennedy’s asshole. Gabe loved rimming, Kennedy was pretty certain. He loved anything that involved making a mess with his mouth or a mess being made of him. Which was pretty funny when you considered what a precious neatfreak he could be when it came to actual food. So Kennedy laughed and moaned at once, helpless between the ridiculousness of, well, everything and the sublime feeling of Gabriel pushing into him with his firm tongue, then sucking on him once lips were pressed to skin.

“Wow,” came a voice, closer than Kennedy expected. His ass was getting beautifully eaten, his knees were making the couch springs squeak, and Jake was standing right above them. His glasses were pushed up atop his spiky hair and the stud in his cheek made his smirk look more pronounced than it probably was. “You’re kind of loud,” he said admiringly. He placed the condom on Kennedy’s back, hesitated for a moment, and then rubbed a hand through his short hair, like petting a puppy. Kennedy pushed up into the touch. He was a slut for praise and attention, that much was true.

“I realized I didn’t have to be quiet,” he said. Jake scritched him one more time near the nape of his neck and then walked down the length of the couch, out of his field of vision. There was murmuring and a hand briskly removed the condom from his back.

It was a surprise when Jake was in front of him again, seated in the armchair. He was leaned forward as before, sporting a nice erection as before, but the nervous tension had drained somewhat. His fingers stayed out of his mouth. They dug into the arm of the chair.

It was a greater surprise when the head of Gabe’s cock was at his entrance, pushing in, slow and slick.

“Fuck,” Kennedy moaned. He was on his hands and knees with nothing to really hold on to and it was a trial just to stay steady for Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel’s hands wrapped firmly around his hips. “You can take this,” he said. It was sweet and demanding at the same time. His cock continued pushing steadily in and up without a pause or retreat. “I know you can,” Gabe said. When he was all the way in, he said “Gonna fuck you now,” low, right by his ear, like he couldn’t help it.

Kennedy’s attention was taken up completely by the struggle to keep from falling over and the deep shocks of feeling Gabe was giving him with his dick. He grabbed for the side of the couch, dug into the cushions with his toes. How he was going to get himself off was completely beyond him. Maybe Jake -- no. He cut that line of thought off immediately with a dip in his stomach and dispensed with it.

Gabriel took some form of pity on him. He draped himself over Kennedy’s back, sweaty and panting now, and gripped his wrists like his own hands were cuffs. Smoothly, Gabriel leaned back, tugging Kennedy’s arms back with him, so Kennedy was held up by the tension between them.

“Fuck,” he said, wincing at the depth of feeling in his ass, how weightless and helpless and good he felt with his arms behind his back. Gabriel moved around for a second, getting his knees firmly planted, and then fucked him hard and fast. It felt great inside, the pressure and push where he liked it, and Kennedy’s own cock wagged with the motion, hard and moist at the tip.

Gabe’s moans spiraled higher quickly. Just as the strain in Kennedy’s arms and legs began to compete with the pleasure in his cock and ass, Gabe slammed in hard and held it for a second, pulled back and slammed in again. “Ahh,” he groaned out, “Gonna come.” He thrust in hard a few more times, then cried out wordlessly and pressed down on Kennedy’s back. Kennedy felt one of his arms dropped and quickly braced it on the couch. Gabriel’s arms were around his chest, pressed so close as to be one thing. He twitched and shivered against Kennedy, emptying into him.

Kennedy just breathed through it, letting his mind blank out and his two hands hold him up as best he could. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel’s head was resting against his shoulder and Gabriel was emitting pleased little sounds of aftershock and happiness.

Jake’s eyes were right on him. It was arresting. Even more so when Jake brought his hands to up to his face, steepled together, and nodded, looking deeply into Kennedy.

Next thing he knew, Gabe pulled out and smacked on his inner thighs rapidly. Confused, Kennedy spread his legs, because that seemed like what he was being urged to do. Then Gabe’s spit slick hand was on him, jerking his cock at lightening speed. Kennedy stared down between his legs, where Gabe had rested his head, smiling deviously.

“Come on,” Gabriel urged him, some amount of his usual humor and bossiness having returned. “Come all over me,” and then he craned his neck up and got his whole mouth around Kennedy’s balls. It was too much, too silly and too good, Gabe cajoling and pulling his orgasm out of him. Nagging it out of him, practically.

Kennedy whimpered, thoroughly overcome. When he came, it seemed like it uncoiled slowly out of his balls and groin. It seemed like it would go on and maybe never stop. The first shot was deep inside Gabe’s mouth, but after that Gabe pulled Kennedy’s cock out and let the head rest against his lips, then his cheek, getting as dirty and wet as possible.

Kennedy panted, seriously considering collapsing right on Gabriel’s face. It’s not like Gabriel wouldn’t appreciate being smothered with cock. But, kind of thankfully, Gabriel slid down the couch, head disappearing from between Kennedy’s legs, and Kennedy took the opportunity to fall face forward on the cushions with a crashing moan.

He turned over. It took an awkward minute. He didn’t even want to think about the couch and what it would take to clean it. Gabriel sat on the far end, by his feet, smiling stupidly and still wearing the condom on his half-hard dick. His face was smeared with come and there was some in his hair.

“That was great,” Gabriel said brightly. He patted Kennedy on the calf, rubbed his hand there. “Really fucking great.”

Kennedy nodded and turned to Jake for his assessment, still trying to catch his breath.

Jake looked serious, which was jarring. He was still hard. How the hell had he gotten through this without rubbing himself off? Maybe he wasn’t sure if it was okay.

Before Kennedy could decide whether to ask or what to do, Jake was on his feet. He strode over to the couch and leaned down, one hand trailing down the side of Kennedy’s face.

The kiss to the top of his head was sweet as anything. And before he knew it, Jake had moved away to stand in front of Gabriel. He took Gabe’s chin in his hand and kissed his cheek, a slow, savoring push against Gabe’s skin.

Then he stood up and looked them both over.

“Good night,” he said. It sounded like he’d made his mind up about something. And he left the room as quietly as he’d come in to begin with.

“Good night,” Kennedy and Gabriel said in unison. Kennedy lay there, dazed, then propped himself up on his elbows to look at Gabriel.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. “That felt fantastic.”

“Yeah,” said Kennedy. He needed to crash, and not think about this quite yet. He didn’t know if he could make it to his room. Gabriel would help him, if he asked, or get him a blanket, if he asked. That’s just how Gabriel was.

“I’m going to clean up,” he said instead. He rose and, for a moment, thought Gabriel was going to pull him back down onto his lap. But he just patted his hip affectionately and let him leave, so Kennedy walked down the hall to the bathroom, very aware of how quiet the house had become.


End file.
